Just Another Death Eater Meeting
by HeartSerenade
Summary: Comment pensez vous que se déroulent les réunions de mangemorts? Laissez moi vous dire que, quelque soit ce que vous imaginer, vous êtes bien loin de la réalité... L'histoire se déroule lors de la 6ème année. Traduction de la fic de Luna and the maraudeurs rock.
1. Les livres

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Me revoilà plus vite que prévus avec un nouvelle traduction en 6 chapitres. L'idée est plutôt amusante et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos critiques, vos éloges, bref laissez une trace de votre passage s'il vous plait. Je ne sais pas quand je publierais un nouveau chapitre pour From The Ashes, mais j'essayerais de le faire le plus vite possible_

_Bref, je vous laisse lire, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Disclamer: **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice. Merci à luna and the marauders rock qui est l'auteur originale de cette fiction.

* * *

**Just Another Death Eater Meeting**

Severus Snape ouvrit les portes du Manoir Malfoy à la volée, en retard, comme d'habitude, se demandant quel serait le sujet de cette nouvelle réunion Mangemorts. Peut-être allait il traiter de quelque chose d'important, ou peut être d'un sujet stupide, tel que pourquoi les moldus on un grille-pain.

Snape rentra dans la salle à manger dans laquelle les réunions avaient lieux. Tout le monde était assis à sa place habituelle ; Voldemort trônait au bout de la table, comme s'il était le roi du monde ( actuellement, il l'était).

« Ah, Severus, je vois que tu es encore en retard. » exposa Voldemort.

« Exact, mon seigneur, j'ai eu un contre-temps. » répondit Snape.

« Peut importe. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, j'aimerais vous parler d'un sujet très important, » s'exclama Voldemort.

« Qu'est ce mon Seigneur ? » demanda un mangemort appelé Avery.

« Bien, comme vous l'avez vu, je suis devenu fan des livres moldus... » commença Voldemort.

« DES LIVRES MOLDUS ! » cria Bellatrix, d'une voie forte et aiguë.

« Oui, des livres moldus, ma chère Bellatrix, donc, comme je le disais... » reprit Voldemort.

« Pourquoi aimez-vous les livres moldus, mon Seigneur ? » interrompit Dolohov.

« Et bien, je trouve qu'ils sont très intéressant, particulièrement ceux qui parlent de sorciers et sorcières. Bref, comme je le disais, j'espérais que l'un d'entre vous pourrais me conseiller un bon livre moldu ».

« _Macbeth_, » dit Drago très rapidement tout en envoyant secrètement un texto à Hermione grâce à son iPhone4.

« Drago, pourrait tu arrêter de textoter, nous avons un problème très sérieux entre les mains. » le réprimanda son père.

« Très bien, » répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, dans un cliché parfait de l'ado de base et rangea son portable dans sa poche.

« Merci Drago pour ton intervention. Malheureusement, j'ai déjà lu _Macbeth_, qui est très bien avec tout ce sang, ses meurtres et ses sorcières maléfiques. Ça me fait penser à Bellatrix. D'autres propositions ? »

« _Orgueil et Préjugés_... » dit Pettigrew nerveusement.

Jusqu'alors, Snape s'ennuyait ferme, mais instantanément il se redressa dans son fauteuil, ce serait amusant de le rapporter à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il pouvait s'imaginer leurs têtes, morts de rires, surtout les jumeaux.

« Je ne pense pas avoir déjà lu _Orgueil et Préjugés_. Dit moi Pettigrow, de quoi est ce que ça parle ? » demanda Voldemort.

« C'est... Ça parle de la société moldue au 18 éme siècle et ça raconte la vie d'Elizabeth Bennet et Mr Darcy, et comment ils tombent amoureux. »

« Merci Pettigrow, je le lirais peut être un jour, » répondit Voldemort. Pettigrow avait une expression proche de celle d'un gosse à qui on venait de promettre autant de chocolat qu'il voudrait.

« Mon Seigneur, quel est votre roman préféré ? » demanda Yaxley.

« Twilight. » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tout d'un coup, la salle entière explosa de rire. Narcissa et Bellatrix pleuraient de rire. Lucius en était tombé de sa chaise et se roulait par terre. Même Snape rigolait, ce qui était plutôt rare, et était un record puisqu'il ne riait habituellement jamais plus de 10 secondes. Draco textotait à Hermione pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort les regardait comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » s'énerva t-il, une expression de pure incrédulité sur le visage.

« Vous, » répondit Rodolphus Lestrange.

« _Twilight_ est un très bon livre. » déclara Voldemort.

« En fait, non, mon Seigneur », intervint Snape.

« Je t'en prie Severus, dis moi. Pourquoi est ce que _Twilight_ n'est pas un bon livre ? »

« Et bien, premièrement ils en ont fait un film et nous font de la concurrence. Deuxièmement, le personnage principal devient dépressif et ennuyant, elle dépend d'un homme et ne fait rien. Troisièmement, ils nous ont pris Cedric* et l'ont transformé en vampire. Quatrièmement, dans le livre, les vampires sont brillant mais ne profitent pas de leurs capacités parce qu'ils se prennent pour des monstres. Cinquièmement, c'est très cliché et c'est une ordure. Je peut continuer la liste si vous le souhaitez. » expliqua Snape.

« Je peux continuer ? » demanda Drago, un peu trop impatient.

« Je t'en prie Drago, vas y, » l'invita Snape.

« Sixièmement, ils ont des yeux d'or, idée qu'ils ont volé à Merlin, qui est tout de même plus épique. Septièmement, l'idée du livre est venue à l'auteure dans un rêve, et il n'est pas bon de s'arrêter sur ses rêves. Huitièmement, ils ne dorment pas, c'est chelou, et ne mangent pas. Neuvièmement, d'autres vampires, comme dans _Vampires Diaries_, _moragnville vampires_, sont tout de même plus réalistes. Dixièmement, ils ne brûlent pas à la lumière du soleil, ce qui est nul puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir facilement. » s'exclama Drago.

« Je pense toujours que c'est le meilleur livre du monde. Et bien, puisque vous pensez tous que _Twilight_ est aussi nul, dites moi quel est votre livre moldu préféré.» rétorqua Voldemort, vexé.

« _Macbeth_, » dit Drago.

« _Orgueil et Préjugés_, »dit Pettigrow.

« _Oliver Twist_, » dit Avery.

« _Jane Eyre_, » dit Narcissa.

« Je ne lis pas de livres moldus ! » s'exclamèrent Lucius et Bellatix en même temps.

« Et toi Severus ? » demanda Voldemort.

Snape aurait préféré que personne ne le lui demande, répondre que ça ne les regardaient pas mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« _50 nuances de Gri_s, » marmonna Snape, admettant finalement son secret.

« C'est complètement... » répondit Yaxley.

« Dégueulasse ! » cria Bellatrix.

« Tiens Bellatrix, je croyais que tu ne lisais pas de livres moldus...» susurra Narcissa.

« Oui je sais, mais je pense que c'est un bon livre, » répondit Snape.

« Snape, tu as un esprit pervers » déclara calmement Lucius.

« Je sais, mais au moi je lis des livres MOI. »

« Et bien, merci beaucoup Snape d'avoir admis ton secret. Maintenant, passons à un autre sujet : pourquoi est ce que les moldus ont ils un grille pain ? » demanda Voldemort, utilisant l'intonation d'un présentateur télé.

Snape se tapa le front du plat de sa main et pensa qu'il aurait du savoir qu'ils reviendraient sur ce sujet que le maître considérait comme essentiel.

*C'est Robert Pattinson qui joue le rôle de Cedric Diggory dans Harry Potter et il jour également Edward dans Twilight.


	2. Les films

_ET voilà la suite ! Merci de continuer à lire et bonne lecture !_

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est à Luna and the marauders rock. Merci à elle de m'avoir prêté son histoire...

Et bien disons que ce n'était pas la fin de la réunion de mangemorts. Oui, Voldemort avait demandé pourquoi les moldus avaient un grille-pain, et les Mangemorts avaient essayés pendant des heures de lui expliquer. D'une certaine manière, cela contribua à raviver l'obsession de Voldemort pour Twilight.

« Severus, tu as dit que Twilight avait été adapté en film... » lança Voldemort.

« Oui mon Seigneur, » répondit Snape.

« Bien, je me demandais, c'est quoi un film ? » demanda Voldemort, perplexe.

« Un film est une histoire raconté dans une suite d'image affichée sur un écran. » expliqua Snape.

« Hein ?» dit Voldemort.

« Fondamentalement, c'est un long programme que vous regarder sur une télé, » cria Drago.

« Veut tu être « endoloriser » ? » menaça Voldemort.

« Non, » répondit timidement Drago.

« Alors ferme ta gueule. »dit Voldemort.

Drago décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise. Il ressortit donc son iPhone et textota à Hermione puisqu'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis 30 minutes déjà. Ils s'étaient secrètement mis en couple depuis le début de leur 6ème année même si Drago l'aimait depuis la baffe qu'elle lui avait mit en 3ème année.

« Maintenant que je sais ce qu'est un film, comment pourrais-je en voir un ? » s'enquit Voldemort.

« Et bien, comme Drago vous l'a euh.. dit tout à l'heure, vous avez besoin d'une télé et d'un lecteur DVD, »expliqua Narcissa. Après tout, elle avait dû suivre l'étude des moldus à Poudlard, alors autant que ça lui serve à quelque chose.

« Et c'est quoi une télé et un lecteur DVD ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Une télé est un système de production d'images qui bougent et de sons qui l'accompagne. » commença Snape.

« Un lecteur de DVD est un appareil dans lequel vous pouvez voir des DVD, » finit Pettigrow.

« Ok. C'est quoi un DVD ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Un DVD est un disque digital qui contient le film, en quelques sortes, » dit Drago qui voulait juste que la réunion se termine depuis que Voldemort avait été méchant avec lui.

« POURQUOI N'UTILISEZ VOUS PAS UN DICTIONNAIRE MOLDU POUR TROUVER LE SENS DE CES MOTS ! » hurla Bellatrix, sa (petite) réserve de patiente étant épuisée.

« Veut tu être « endoloriser » ? menaça Voldemort.

« N'avez vous pas déjà utilisé cette menace depuis le début de la recension ? » intervint Lucius.

« Alors ? » cassa Voldemort.

Lucius se tût. C'était une de ces fois ou il valait mieux se taire parce que Voldemort était de mauvaise humeur. En général, le Seigneur des Ténèbres changeait souvent d'humeur à cause de l'accumulation de stress à laquelle il était soumis. Il était terrorisé à la pensée que Harry Potter puisse débarquer en courant et le tue, oubliant qu'il avait des horcruxes et des centaines de mangemorts pour le protéger.

******« ****Alors, qui a le DVD de Twilight ? » demanda Voldemort.**

**« Ne pouvez vous pas transformer quelque chose en ça ? » suggéra Avery.**

**« Oh oui ! Bien joué Avery. Tu es un génie. Cela veut dire que j'aurais pu dés le début transformer quelque chose en télé et en lecteur DVD, » fulmina Voldemort.**

« Avery, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dit dés le début ?! » cria Lucius.

« Et bien, il ne me l'a pas demandé, » répondit Avery, agacé.

« Vos gueules vous deux, je veux voir Twilight, » réclama Voldemort, soudainement pressé.

« Mon Seigneur, pourriez vous attendre la fin de la réunion pour le voir, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Snape, aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait.

« Bien. De quoi parlions nous ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Vous cherchiez des livres moldus à lire, » rappela Pettigrow.

« Ah oui, je me rappelle et Severus disais que son livre préféré était _50 nuances de gris_, » déclara Voldemort.

« BEURK ! Ne reparlons pas de ça, » s'exclama Bellatrix dans un cri alors que Snape levait les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec _50 nuances de gris_ ? Demanda Snape.

« TOUT ! » cria Drago.

« Et alors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime Twilight et personne ne lui dit rien, » s'exclama Snape.

« C'est juste parce que c'est lui, » répondit Drago.

« Ne m'insulte pas ou je « t'impérise » », menaça Voldemort.

« Bravo mon Seigneur, vous avez trouvé une nouvelle menace, » dit Lucius d'une voix robotisée.

« Merci mais je préfère l'autre. Maintenant pouvons nous changer de sujet pour quelque chose de moins inquiétant ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Quels sont vos films préférés ? » suggéra Pettigrow.

« Et c'est une bonne idée de la part de Pettigrow !Je commence. Mon film préféré est Twilight, » déclara Voldemort.

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas vu mon Seigneur, » intervint Narcissa.

« On s'en fou on imagine que si ! »

« Pirates des Caraïbes, » dit Drago, un œil sur son portable.

« Non, non, non, tu as tout faux mon pauvre Drago. Tu doit dire mon film préféré est... Vas y ! » explique Voldemort. Drago acquiesça.

« Ok, mon film préféré est Pirates des Caraïbes, » répondit Drago, qui s'ennuyait ferme.

« Merci, au suivant, »

« Mon film préféré est Titanic, » déclara Narcissa.

« Je déteste ce film, » dit Bellatrix.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Parce que c'est un film d'amour, » expliqua Bellatrix en haussant les épaules.

« Et le moment ou le bateau coule ? » suggéra Lucius.

« J'adore cette partie ! Il y a tellement de morts ! » s'exclama Bellatrix, enthousiaste.

« Éclaires nous Bellatrix, quel est ton film préféré ?»

« Mon film préféré est Destination Finale, » déclara Bellatrix, très fière d'elle.

« C'était sûr qu'elle dirait ça, » dit Lucius.

« Ensuite, Lucius, quel est ton préféré ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Mon film préféré est Lettres pour Juliette, » avoua Lucius, penaud.

« Mais il est sérieux lui ? C'est un film tellement gnangnan que c'en est pitoyable, » s'exclama Bellatrix, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres, se transformant peu à peu en un fou rire monumental.

Finalement, la salle entière ( à l'exception de Lucius, évidement ) rigolait. Des larmes de rires perlaient dans les yeux de Narcissa et elle se demandait pourquoi, par Merlin, avait elle épousé cet homme. Bellatrix était tombée de sa chaise et ne pouvait se relever puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Lucius, elle explosait de rire.

Finalement, ce fût Voldemort qui rompit l'instant des plus gênant pour le patriarche Malfoy, en râlant parce qu'il voulait voir Twilight. Il les congédia après leur avoir précisé qu'il voulait les voir le lendemain. Snape décida d'aller faire son rapport à l'Ordre, afin de voir s'ils pouvaient utiliser la passion de Lucius pour Lettres à Juliette contre lui.

Les réunions de Mangemorts n'étaient jamais normales.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve ce chapitre moins réussi que le premier. Par contre le suivant est vraiment drôle. J'essayerais de le poster le plus rapidement possible.

Bref, en attendant, je compte sur vous pour donner votre avis et laisser une trace de votre passage. Ca motive, ça fait plaisir, et c'est souvent constructif, donc reviews please !

J'espère que vous allez aimer et je vous remercie de m'avoir lue,

H.S.


	3. Les Frigos

Bonjour à tous,

Désolé pour cette longue absence, mais j'ai été assez occupé ces derniers temps. Comme je suis en vacances vendredi, je devrais publier plus souvent, et plus régulièrement.

Merci de continuer à me suivre et à reviewer, vous êtes super ! :)

**Diclamer:** Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi, blablabla...

* * *

Le bras de Snape commença à lui faire mal, vraiment mal. Ce n'était pas dû à la fatigue, mais à sa marque des Ténèbres. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Une autre réunion de mangemorts. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser, à moins de vouloir être amputer d'un bras, d'une jambe, ou de pire...

Bref, Snape transplana au Manoir Malfoy et passa les portes massives d'un pas vif. Il entra dans la salle à manger, ses capes virevoltants derrière lui, histoire de lui donner de la crédibilité.

Pour une fois, tout semblait normal et la salle était silencieuse. Ce fut Voldemort qui brisa le silence, annonçant le début de la réunion.

« Severus, rappelle moi quel est ton film préféré, » ordonna Voldemort.

« Sinister, mon Seigneur, » répondit Snape, confiant.

Un murmure confus parcouru l'assemblée. La plupart des gens avaient parié que Snape aimait un film chic, comme l'avait avancé Lucius la veille. Cependant, Snape venait de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort.

« Mais... » commença Bellatrix.

« Chut. Maintenant, chère Bellatrix, je parle. Bref, hier soir je regardais Twilight, et je suis à présent convaincu que c'est tout aussi bien que le livre, » s'écria Voldemort.

« C'est faux mon Seigneur, les livres et le films sont aussi mauvais les uns que les autres, » répondit Drago.

« Et bien je me fou de ton avis, »

« En fait, vous devriez m'écouter parce que Twilight est destiné aux gens de mon age, »

Voldemort pris soin de l'ignorer. Il était intimement persuadé que Twilight était la meilleur chose du monde et il ne voulait pas changer d'avis.

« Maman, j'ai faim ! » gémit Drago comme un enfant.

( _Note de la traductrice :_ Bah prend un yaourt ! → Kev Adams pour ceux qui connaissent, pour les autres, laisser tomber ! ^^ )

« Et bien, va voir dans le frigo s'il y a quelque chose à manger, » suggéra Narcissa.

« Cool, » répondit Drago en quittant la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qu'un frigo ? » demanda Voldemort.

Toutes la salle leva les yeux aux ciels. Pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était vraiment lourd.

Chacun cherchait comment il pourrait l'expliquer au Sombre Seigneur, lorsque Drago revint, canette de coca dans une main, barre chocolaté dans l'autre.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » demanda Drago la bouche pleine, perplexe face aux expressions des Mangemorts.

« Notre Seigneur ne sait pas ce qu'est un frigo, » répondit Bellatrix, avec le plus de patiente qu'elle le pouvait ( c'est à dire, sans aucune patience ).

« Et alors ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Mon Seigneur, un frigo est un objet dans lequel vous pouvez conserver vos aliments au frai, »tenta Pettigrow.

« Comme une armoire ? »

« NOOOOOOON ! » hurla Bellatrix, frustrée.

« Mon Seigneur, un frigo est plus froid qu'une armoire, » expliqua Yaxley.

« OKEYYY! » dit Voldemort, à la manière d'un gosse.

« Je suis heureux que ce problème sois résolu, mon Seigneur. Donc, de quoi parlions nous? » demanda Lucius.

« Je ne sais plus, je crois que je m'ennuyais juste et que j'avais envie de persécuter quelques personnes, pour m'amuser. »

« Alors patron, qu'allons nous faire ?» demanda Avery.

« Laisse moi réfléchir... OOOOOOOOOOOHHH ! Oui je sais. Que tout ceux dont le prénom contient un r se lèvent et viennent près de la cheminée. »

Drago, Severus, Narcissa et Pettigrow ( qui était déjà debout), Bellatrix, Avery et quelques autres mangemorts anonymes se levèrent.

« Maintenant, je veux que tous ceux qui sont assis aillent me trouver un frigo et me l'apportent. Essayer de ne pas vous faire tuer en route, ce serais dommage pour vous. Vous avez une heure. Adieu, » exigea Voldemort.

Le reste du groupe, environ ¼ des mangemorts se précipitèrent hors de la salle et transplanerent, certainement à Ikea ou quelque chose dans le genre, pour aller acheter le fameux frigo.

« Bien, pour les autres, je veux que vous alliez me chercher de la nourriture pour le frigo et de quoi faire une fête, tant que je suis de bonne humeur. Et n'oubliez pas de m'acheter des sucettes ! Partez maintenant, » exigea de nouveau Voldemort.

Les mangemorts se mirent à courir jusqu'à Carrefour. Voldemort s'assit au bout de la table à présent vide, en caressant Nagini, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Un orage éclata soudainement, et les lumières de la pièces s'éteignirent tout aussi brusquement, plongeant la salle à manger dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par la lueur de bougies à la flamme vacillantes.

« J'aime être le patron, » s'exclama Voldemort, un rire diabolique retentissant dans l'intégralité du sombre manoir.

_Une heure plus tard..._

_A présent, tous les mangemorts étaient revenus, à bout de souffle et les bras chargés de sacs de shopping « Carrefour ». Lucius et Yaxley portaient le frigo à bout de bras et demandaient à Voldemort ou il voulait qu'ils le mette. Voldemort, qui avait envie d'embêter quelqu'un, décida que son frigo s'accorderait à merveille avec les tapisseries de la salle au dernier étage. Décidant qu'ils ne voulaient pas risquer leur vie pour une raison aussi futile ( et aussi pour ne pas perdre la face devant les autres, ), Lucius et Yaxley montèrent le frigo avant de le remplir de nourriture. _

_La fête pût enfin commencer._

« Mon Seigneur, que célébrons nous ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Moi. Et mon frigo,» dit Voldemort, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

« Le frigo vaut il vraiment la peine d'être célébré ? » demanda Drago dubitatif. Il voulait juste retrouver Hermione.

« Bien sur que ça l'es ! » dit Voldemort en se servant une bouchée à la saucisse.

« Mon Seigneur, les bouchées à la saucisse ne sont pas bonnes pour la santé !» s'exclama Snape. « Prenez plutôt de la salade. »

« Je rêve ou tu es en train de suggérer que je suis gros ? Parce que je te signale que je fait un régime. Bah oui, faut être super maigre pour effrayer les gens ! »

« Non mon Seigneur, mais tout le monde ici n'est pas aussi mince que vous ! » dit Snape rapidement.

« Et d'après toi, qui es gros ici ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Pettigrow ! »

« HEY ! » s'indigna l'intéressé.

« Oh ta gueule toi ! Il a raison, tu es gros. » s'ecxlama Voldemort.

Pettigrow se cacha sous la table en pleurant, humilié tandis que Snape donnait des conseils diététiques à Voldemort. La fête se finit et Voldemort décida de passer du temps en tête à tête avec Henry, son tout nouveau frigo, qui faisait à présent parti de sa vie au même titre que Twilight.

Alors que Snape sortait de la pièce, Bellatrix se faufila derrière lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est entrain de se transformer en moldu. »


	4. Les téléphones portables

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il en reste 3 encore avant la fin de cette petite fic sans prétention. _

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 4: Téléphones mobiles

Snape avait raconté à l'Ordre du Phénix que Voldemort se transformait en moldu. Certain, comme Tonks et les jumeaux Weasley, avait trouvés hilarant le fait que Voldemort se transforme en les personnes qu'il essayait de tuer. Les Seigneur des Ténèbre est étrange et unique en son genre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la réunion d'aujourd'hui était une réunion planifiée depuis longtemps. Il y en avait deux fois par semaines, un le dimanche de 8 heure à 10 heure, et une le vendredi de 22 h à minuit. Aujourd'hui, on était dimanche. Rogue venait d'arriver au manoir Malf.. Attendez, ça vous le savez déjà, sautons donc cette partie ennuyeuse que vous avec déjà lu trois fois depuis le début de l'histoire.

Alors Rogue s'assit sur son siège qui se trouvait à droite de celui de Lord Voldemort ...

"Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler pourquoi nous avons des réunions planifiées?" Demanda Voldemort.

"Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment,» répondit Yaxley.

« Ok, et bien maintenant j'annule les réunions planifiées, venez simplement quand je vous appelle. » suggéra Voldemort.

« OUI ! » s'exclama Drago en commençant à sauter sur sa chaise.

« Drago assied toi tu me gêne, » dit Lucius, agacé. Drago s'exécuta en boudant.

« Pourquoi es tu heureux Drago ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Parce que je manque les fêtes du vendredi à cause de ces réunions et je dois partir tôt le samedi pour ne pas être fatigué le matin des réunions. » expliqua Drago.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire, parce que je me rappelle que ces fêtes étaient toujours très amusantes. »

« Ouai, eh bien ça n'a plus d'importance parce que je vais pouvoir y aller ! » cria Drago en sautant à nouveau de joie. Lucius, dépité, décida de le laisser faire cette fois ci.

Enfin, Drago s'assit et sorti son Iphone 4 afin d'envoyer des texto à tous ses amis ( même à Blaise et Pansy qui en ont un depuis que c'est devenu la mode d'en avoir en cinquième année. C'était une forme de rébellion contre les règles d'Ombrage.).

« Comme nous sommes tous ici, pourquoi ne discuterions nous pas de quelque chose mon Seigneur ? » demanda Avery.

« Bonne idée Avery. Drago, qu'est ce que c'est que cet objet bizarre que tu as dans les mains au lieu de me regarder ? » demanda Voldemort.

«C'est un Iphone 4 mon Seigneur,» répondit Drago en tenant le téléphone et en le déplaçant pour le montrer à tous. Tout le monde fit des ooh et des aah.

Exceptée Bellatrix bien sur qui s'écria «J'en ai déjà vu un, il s'agit d'un téléphone mob»,

"Téléphone mobile", corrigeât Drago.

"Mais je pensais que c'était un iPhone 4,« demanda Voldemort, complètement perdu.

"Un iPhone est un type de téléphone mobile, de la même façon que vous pouvez avoir un Blackberry, un Samsung ou un Nokia, mais l'iPhone 4 est de loin le meilleur», déclara Drago.

"Je craint que tu ai tort Drago. Le Samsung Galaxy est bien mieux.", sous-entendu Rogue.

"Non, c'est faux"

"Si"

"Non"

"Si"

"Non"

"Si"

"Non"

"Si"

"Mais je pensais que le galaxy était du chocolat», murmura Queudver, perdu.

«Oui mais c'est aussi un téléphone," dit Narcissa. Queudver restât septique. Comment du chocolat pouvait aussi être un téléphone ?

"Non"

"Si"

"Non"

"Si"

« LA FERME ! » hurla Lucius.

Drago et Snape se turent et se regardèrent, agacés.

«Merci», dit Lucius.

Soudain, il y eut un silence gêné et personne n'osa parler jusqu'à ce que ...

"Tortue maladroite," s'exclama Drago en faisant un geste étrange avec les mains. *****

"Quoi?"demanda Voldemort, complètement perplexe.

"Oh, rien c'est juste un jeux que nous faisons à l'école», expliqua Drago.

«A la bonne heure ! ... de toute façon avant que Drago et Snape commencent leur débat, je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Qu'est ce qu'un téléphone mobile? »

" Les Moldus les utilisent pour communiquer les uns avec les autres», expliqua Rogue.

"Oh, je sais de quoi vous parlez, ils en on dans Twilight! Wow c'est trooop cool. J'en veux un," dit Voldemort avec excitation.

Tout le monde regardait Voldemort comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. La semaine dernière, il voulait un réfrigérateur, la semaine d'avant, il voulait savoir quelles étaient bons livres moldus là et il regardait Twilight sur une télé moldu. Les mangemorts étaient persuadés que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu la tête. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait raison.

«Mais avant, j'aurais bien envi de tuer quelques moldus," suggéra Voldemort .

"ENFIN!" hurla Bellatrix en se mettant à sauter par tout, comme l'avait fait Drago avant elle.

"Ça doit être une affaire de famille", chuchota Yaxley à Snape.

"Je pense aussi," répondit Rogue.

«OÙ? QUAND? COMMENT? QUI?" cria à nouveau Bellatrix .

« Chaque chose en son temps, Bella, nous irons les tuer sur le chemin du magasin de téléphone. »

"Magnifique, ce sera quand?"demanda Bellatrix avec impatience.

"Ce soir, vers environ 09 heures, non, attendez... vers 08 heures parce que les magasins ferment plus tôt le dimanche, mais en attendant, je vais faire une sieste. » dit Voldemort.

Sans rien ajouter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et sortit de la pièce dans un silence absolu.

«Alors, on fait quoi maintenant?"Demanda Narcissa.

«Moi je rentre à Poudlard, j'ai envie d'une petite sieste moi aussi,» dit Drago en imitant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sauf qu'il s'arrêta à la porte et se tourna vers Snape.

"Je pense toujours que L'iPhone 4 est mieux que le Samsung Galaxy"."Ah Drago, vous avez gagné une semaine de nettoyage de la salle des Trophées pour cela," dit Rogue avec sourire narquois. « Apprenez à ne jamais contredire un professeur ou qui sait qu'elle punition vous récolterez. »

* **Note de la traductrice :** La tortue maladroite. C'est en fait une coutume anglophone il me semble. Vous placez vos mains l'une sur l'autre et vous faites des mouvements circulaires avec vos pouces. C'est pour combler les silences gênants genre si un mec vous dit : Je t'aime, et que vous ne l'aimez pas vous pouvez faire la tortue maladroite. Voila, c'était le point de culture g.


End file.
